Onyx
by dmarti17
Summary: Toute sa vie n'a été que mensonges, tromperies et manipulations. Comment Harry va s'en sortir ? Et surtout, comment va-t-il se venger ? /!\ ABANDONNÉE /!\
1. Chapter 1

Il avait toujours eu cette part de sombre en lui, toujours. Mais, il avait été assez intelligent pour la cacher, pour la dissimuler à tous. Et tous avait été berné, même ceux censés être « les plus proches » de lui : ses soi-disant meilleurs amis, son soi-disant mentor et bienfaiteur, son soi-disant parrain. Tous y avaient cru. En fait, il les avait bernés autant qu'ils l'avaient berné. Ironique n'est-ce pas ?

Tout avait commencé à sa naissance. A peine né, la maternité avait été attaquée et lui kidnappé. Pendant une longue année, il avait subi des tests et avait été le sujet de nombreux sorts interdits. Puis, il avait été transformé en un autre, en un petit bébé mort né, pour prendre sa place afin de réaliser son destin « pour le plus grand bien ». Rajeuni, il avait vécu un an et demi avant que sa nouvelle famille se fasse tuer, et qu'il tue pour la première fois de sa vie. C'est cette nuit là qu'Harry Potter, ou qui qu'il soit, avait tué Lord Voldemort.

A partir de là, les choses ne sont allé qu'en empirant pour lui. Placé de force chez une famille haïssant la magie, il ne connu que les coups, le mépris, la faim, la soif, et autres tortures. C'est à cette époque là que quelques sorts qu'il avait reçu bébé sautèrent, permettant ainsi à sa magie de ressortir occasionnellement. Rapidement, le petit Harry comprit qu'il était différent, et que cette différence était la cause de sa vie horrible. Dix longues années passèrent, durant lesquelles il tenta de survivre tant qu'il put. Sa magie l'aida grandement, le soignant quand il était aux portes de la mort, effaçant les cicatrices qu'il aurait du avoir, empêchant le pire d'arriver.

Le jour des onze ans d'Harry Potter, le petit garçon vivant sous son identité découvrit le monde magique. Etrangement, il avait été fortement attiré par l'Allée des Embrumes, bien que son accompagnateur lui ait dit qu'elle ne comportait que de la magie noire. Harry Potter reçu la baguette qui lui était destinée, pourtant il sentait bien qu'elle ne lui correspondait pas.

Le premier septembre, il entra à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Très vite, juste en écoutant les rumeurs dans le train, il comprit quel rôle lui était attribué : un sorcier de la Lumière opposé à Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, un pur Griffondor haïssant les Serpentards. Quand il passa sous le Choixpeau, il en apprit plus sur sa vie, son identité, et les manigances le concernant.

« - Enfin te voilà, je t'attendais l'année dernière, dit une voix dans sa tête  
\- Qui êtes vous ? demanda Harry  
\- Je suis le Choixpeau, l'artefact magique qui place les élèves dans les différentes maisons. Mais la question n'est-elle pas plutôt qui es-tu toi ?  
\- Je suis Harry Potter.  
\- Autant que je suis Merlin ! Cette identité n'est pas la tienne, tu as été manipulé et toute ta vie n'est que mensonges. Je ne peux malheureusement pas te dire qui tu es réellement, mais je peux te conseiller.  
\- Je ne suis pas sur de bien comprendre, aidez moi, demanda Harry  
\- Le meilleur moyen pour toi de découvrir la vérité est de te fondre dans le rôle que l'on veut que tu joues. Gardes tes ennemis au plus près de toi, ne donnes ta confiance à personne, et surtout méfie toi de Dumbledore. Il n'est pas ce qu'il parait.  
\- Merci de ces conseils monsieur le Choixpeau, remercia Harry  
\- Maintenant ta répartition. Tu es sans aucun doute un Serpentard, même si tu dispose des qualités des quatre maisons…  
\- Mais pour trouver mes réponses je dois aller à Griffondor.  
\- En effet. Bonne chance mon jeune ami, et fais confiance à ta magie. »

C'est ainsi qu'Harry alla à Griffondor et fit ce que l'on attendait de lui. Il s'opposa au prince des Serpentard, Draco Malfoy, et au chef de cette même maison, Severus Snape, accessoirement professeur de potions. Il se rapprocha de Ronald Weasley, un Griffondor pro-Dumbledore, et d'Hermione Granger, une née-moldue pro-Dumbledore.

Pendant plusieurs années, il laissa trainer ses oreilles, faisant ce que l'on attendait de lui tout en espionnant tous ceux proches de son directeur. Ce n'est que pendant les vacances d'été de ses treize ans au Square Grimmault avec son parrain qu'il en apprit plus, bien plus. Il se réveilla dans la nuit, sentant sa magie s'agiter. Voyant que Ronald n'était pas dans son lit, il se leva discrètement et espionna la discussion qui avait lieu dans la cuisine. Tout l'ordre du Phoenix était réunit avec les enfants Weasley et Hermione.

« - … il ne se doute de rien, dit Hermione  
\- Tu veux dire qu'il se morfond toute la journée et qu'il ne fait que se plaindre, railla Ronald  
\- Il a quand même du affronter plusieurs détraqueurs, tempéra Mme Weasley  
\- Peu importe, coupa Sirius, s'il savait la vérité il les aurait laissé me tuer  
\- La question n'est pas là, dit Maugrey. De toute façon, il est impossible pour lui de découvrir qu'il est le fils du couple Lestrange  
\- Et si cela arrivait par hasard, il n'y croirait pas. Nous n'avons qu'à lui dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a envoyé une vision, dit Dumbledore  
\- Ou on pourrait lui lancer un sort pour qu'il agisse comme l'arme qu'il est, proposa Snape  
\- A propos, vous pourriez baisser l'intensité de ses soi-disant visions, il n'arrête pas de hurler la nuit, râla Ronald »

Harry remonta dans sa chambre, estimant qu'il en avait assez entendu. Il était perdu. Certes, il savait qu'il n'était pas Harry Potter et qu'il était utilisé, mais il ne pensait pas être le fils du célèbre couple sadique de Mangemorts. Il lui fallait agir vite, demain soir il allait commencer les cours d'occlumentie avec Snape. Désespéré, il fit sa valise d'un coup de baguette et appela l'elfe Kreatur.

« - Monsieur a appelé ? demanda l'elfe  
\- Que peux-tu faire sans que Sirius ne le sache ? demanda Harry  
\- Rien, le bâtard est mon maître  
\- Kreatur, je jure sur ma magie de ne rien répéter de ce que tu me diras. J'ai vraiment besoin d'aide. Tu connais ma vraie identité puisque tu espionne les conversations de l'Ordre n'est-ce pas ? En tant que fils de Bellatrix Lestrange née Black, je réclame ton aide.  
\- O-oui  
\- Peux-tu sortir d'ici comme tu le veux ? S'il te plait, j'ai besoin de toi !  
\- Oui, Kreatur peut sortir. Kreatur peut aider le petit maitre à sortir s'il le veut »

Deux minutes plus tard, Harry et Kreatur apparurent dans un petit hôtel. Harry s'y installa, puis envoya une lettre à Gringotts pour demander une entrevue privée pour le lendemain. C'est le directeur Ragnok en personne qui le récupéra et le fit entrer à la banque caché sous une grande cape. Ensemble, ils s'installèrent dans un bureau immense insonorisé. Harry demanda à Ragnok si un briseur de sorts pouvait lever tous ceux qu'il portait, et une heure plus tard il subissait une douleur intense. En effet, certains sorts comprenaient une sécurité : si le sort était levé, Harry subissait une grande douleur. Or, il était en train d'enlever beaucoup de sorts. Cela commença par les brideurs de magie, puis les sorts de contrainte et obéissance, et enfin les sorts cachant son identité. Malheureusement pour lui, Harry s'évanoui de douleur : il ne vit pas le briseur de sorts reculer de stupeur, ni Ragnok jeter sur lui un sortilège d'oubliette avant de le sortir de son bureau, et encore moins le sourire qu'afficha le gobelin.

Quand il se réveilla, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut que sa vue s'était grandement améliorée : plus besoin de lunettes ! Puis, il se leva et fit apparaitre un miroir. Il resta subjugué par ce qu'il vit. Face à lui, se tenait un jeune homme très beau. Le visage fin, aux traits aristocratiques, était orné de deux grands yeux bleus aux contours noir ébène. Un nez droit, légèrement retroussé, surplombait une bouche gourmande et rouge. Son visage était encadré de longs cheveux corbeaux lisses, descendants jusqu'au milieu de son dos avant d'onduler jusqu'à ses fesses. Assez petit, sa silhouette était indubitablement androgyne, bien qu'il soit assez musclé. Un bruit le fit se retourner, et il tomba sur Ragnok.

« - Le changement est assez saisissant, vous en conviendrez ? Ricana Ragnok  
\- En effet, mais il est au mieux, sourit-il  
\- Sans aucun doute  
\- Connaissez vous mon vrai nom ? Je sais juste que je suis le fils des Lestrange  
\- Savant mélange entre Bellatrix Black et Rodolphus Lestrange, vous n'avez pris que leurs bons cotés. Depuis des années ils vous recherchent, et c'est grâce à l'espoir de vous revoir qu'ils tiennent bon à Azkaban. Vous êtes la raison pour laquelle ils sont si …  
\- Sadiques ? Offensifs ? Directs ?  
\- Oui. A votre naissance, ils vous ont donné le nom d'Onyx Acturus Black Lestrange. Vous êtes actuellement le chef de la famille Black et de la famille Lestrange, expliqua Ragnok  
\- Onyx Acturus Black Lestrange … Attendez, je suis le chef des maisons Black et Lestrange ?!  
\- En fait, vous êtes aussi le chef de la famille Potter. James Potter a eu des scrupules je pense, puisqu'il a fait de vous son véritable héritier avant de mourir. Cependant, ce titre vous porte à la tête de la famille Peverell puisque les Potter sont leurs derniers descendants. Vous devez savoir que c'est l'une des plus vieilles familles sorcières qu'il existe, et que vous êtes le seul descendant.»

Onyx, puisque c'était son vrai nom, était abasourdit. Au final, il avait plus de pouvoir politique que tout le ministère, et il était plus riche que tous les sorciers d'Angleterre réunit. Mais une question restait entière : que devait-il faire ? Rejoindre ses parents et Voldemort, ou partir construire sa vie au loin ? Pour l'instant, il devait disparaître : il ne tiendrait pas une seconde face à l'Ordre ou aux Mangemorts. Il devait donc trouver un endroit où devenir plus fort.

Onyx retira une grande quantité d'argent de son compte puis partit se commander une chambre dans un hôtel de l'Allée des Embrumes. Il pensait que personne ne le reconnaîtrait sous son apparence, et qu'aucun sorcier de Dumbledore ne penserait à le chercher ici. Alors qu'il cherchait un restaurant où manger, il sentit sa magie s'emballer. Il se mit immédiatement sur ses gardes, interprétant à juste titre l'avertissement de sa magie. Alors qu'il s'engageait dans une ruelle sombre d'où il espérait pouvoir s'échapper, un sort fila au dessus de sa tête. Il n'eut que le temps d'essayer d'envoyer son Patronus à Ragnok, et de remarquer que celui-ci avait changé pour une panthère, puis ce fut le noir complet. Son Patronus disparut en même temps que lui, malheureusement.

Quand il se réveilla, Onyx observa son environnement. Il était dans un cachot, et d'après ce qu'il voyait celui-ci se trouvait à Poudlard. Donc, il n'avait pas pu fuir Dumbledore, et celui-ci devait d'ors et déjà avoir compris qu'il avait appris toute la vérité. Onyx eu un sourire désabusé en se demandant ce qui allait se passer maintenant pour lui : serait-il tué, torturé, ou pire ? Il n'avait qu'à attendre pour le savoir. En fait, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Une heure après son réveil il entendit quelqu'un approcher de lui, et finalement il vit Dumbledore en personne apparaître. Oh joie, il allait être interrogé par le grand manitou en chef. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, celui-ci ne lui adressa pas la parole mais lança directement une batterie de sorts sur lui. Avec une grimace, Onyx sentit sa vue baisser le vieux lui avait redonné l'apparence d'Harry Potter. Avec horreur, il sentit sa magie diminuer et son esprit être bridé.

« - Que me faites-vous ? Haleta Onyx  
\- Je te remets à ma disposition. Tu es mon arme, tu dois agir en tant que telle ! Rugit Dumbledore  
\- Jamais, cracha Onyx  
\- Mais maintenant tu n'as plus le choix, tu vas agir à mon bon vouloir ! Tu n'es rien, et ne seras jamais rien ! Quand tu auras enfin fait ce pour quoi je te destine, tu seras libéré par la mort. Mais n'ais pas d'inquiétude, la mort est une grande aventure qui te plaira. C'est une promesse. »

Trois mois plus tard, Onyx croyait à cette promesse. La mort lui semblait bien plus douce que le simulacre de vie qu'il était obligé de vivre. Il se retrouvait sous différents sorts de contrainte et d'obéissance, bien plus puissants que ceux d'avant. Dumbledore avait pensé à tout dans ses ordres qu'Onyx était obligé de suivre : obéir aux personnes dans le secret, ne rien révéler à personne d'une quelconque manière, agir comme Harry Potter avant sa disparition, ne se nourrir qu'au minimum, ne pas parler à d'autres qu'aux personnes dans le secret, interdiction de se suicider, interdiction d'aller autre part que sa salle commune, la grande salle ou ses salles de cours, ... En bref, Onyx se retrouvait complètement asservi.

Finalement, Onyx se laissa complètement dépérir. Il avait tenté de tester les limites des sorts, mais une violente douleur le prenait à chaque fois. A la fin de l'année scolaire, il était complètement isolé de tous et seuls les ordres de Dumbledore l'obligeaient à vivre. En plus de cela, le tournoi des Trois Sorciers lui avait attiré la haine des rares personnes qu'il appréciait, comme Neville Longdubas. Le jour de la dernière épreuve, Onyx se retrouva dans un piège de Voldemort. Comme Dumbledore ne lui avait donné aucun ordre concernant sa conduite dans si cela arrivait, il regarda un Mangemort tuer Cédric Diggory sans broncher : cet imbécile ne serait une perte pour personne, en plus il l'avait tellement rabaissé cette année que sa mort n'était que justice. En souriant, Onyx lâcha sa baguette alors qu'il n'était pas encore menacé. Il prit appui sur une tombe et croisa les bras, attendant que les choses commencent. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas le regard d'incompréhension des Mangemorts présents.

« - Potter ! Cria un mangemort  
\- Lucius Malfoy, que puis-je pour vous ? Ricana Onyx ayant reconnu la voix de l'aristocrate  
\- Si tu pouvais avoir l'obligeance de mourir, et de nous aider au passage à ramener le Lord, railla Lucius  
\- Je suis malheureusement dans l'impossibilité d'accéder à votre première requête, mais la deuxième devrait être faisable  
\- QUOI ? Hurlèrent les présents  
\- Dois-je vous faire un dessin ou vous allez enfin vous bouger et me dire ce qu'il faut faire ? Je ne savais pas que les Mangemorts avaient des problèmes d'audition  
\- Attachez-le à cette tombe, ordonna Lucius  
\- Si vous tentez cela, je vais devoir me défendre. Restez loin, et dites moi ce qu'il vous faut, répliqua Onyx  
\- Donnes nous une fiole de ton sang et un de tes cheveux, demanda Lucius après avoir réfléchi »

Les Mangemorts regardèrent Harry Potter avec effarement faire voler vers Lucius les ingrédients demandé. Que se passait-il donc ici ?

« - Quand votre maître reviendra, dites lui de ne surtout pas faire appeler son espion, dit Onyx avant d'haleter de douleur  
\- Que ? Comment sais-tu cela ? demanda Lucius  
\- Il joue double jeu, grinça Onyx sous la douleur, depuis la mort de Lily Potter. Merde, ne me demandez rien de plus, supplia Onyx  
\- Pourquoi nous dis-tu cela ? Insista Lucius  
\- Je ne suis pas … Har … sorts … obligé … **Aaaaaaaaaah** ! »

Onyx tomba à terre de douleur en hurlant. Il regarda le rituel de renaissance de Voldemort, et quand celui-ci ressortit du chaudron nu, il eut une grimace de dégout face à son apparence. Il écouta d'une oreille distraite Lucius Malfoy informer son maître de la situation, tiraillé par les sorts de Dumbledore qui le poussaient à retourner à Poudlard.

« - Qu'est-ce que le vieux fou a encore inventé ? demanda Voldemort  
\- Je dois partir, maintenant, haleta Onyx, j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu »

Avant de récupérer le Portauloin qui l'avait emmené ici, il fit apparaître une boule de magie totalement noire qui se précipita sur Voldemort. Puis, avant qu'un sort ne l'atteigne, il se lança de lui-même un Oubliette en saisissant le Portauloin et le cadavre de Cédric.

Les Mangemorts regardèrent avec effroi la magie se diriger à toute vitesse vers leur Lord, puis l'envelopper. Harry Potter avait disparu et leur maître était à la merci d'une magie inconnue … Voldemort, lui, avait commencé par paniquer avant de comprendre que la magie n'avait pas de mauvaise intention à son égard. Il saisi la feuille qui apparut devant lui et lit ce qui était écrit dessus : « _Récupère ton âme, AD connait ton secret. Journal détruit, mais âme contenue dans Chambre. SS double espion._ ». Harry Potter était … spécial. Pourquoi le prévenait-il ? Voldemort ne doutait pas des informations, seul Dumbledore aurait pu découvrir son secret. Il avait maintenant des objets à récupérer, et une guerre à mener.

Onyx apparut dans le stade de Quidditch et fut de suite entraîné par Dumbledore dans l'école. Quand celui-ci l'interrogea, il ne put répondre. Cela signa un nouveau palier dans l'horreur de sa vie. Durant l'été, sa « famille » moldue reçue des consignes strictes pour le briser, et Onyx ne put que subir les coups, la faim, les brimades. Pendant deux semaines, il espéra un sauvetage par Voldemort, ou même ses parents puisqu'ils avaient été libérés d'Azkaban par leur maître. Mais, rien. Ses prières restèrent sans réponses. Puis, l'horreur atteint un stade inimaginable. Son oncle décida de faire du zèle une nuit et le viola. Onyx perdit tout espoir suite à cela, toute envie de vivre : il ne voulait que mourir, enfin être en paix. Encore une fois, il ne fut pas écouté. Quand l'Ordre vint le chercher, ils trouvèrent un pantin : Onyx ne parlait plus, il avait le regard morne, et il agissait comme un automate. Maugrey rassura les deux Aurors qui l'accompagnaient, assurant qu'il ne s'agissait que de fatigue. Nymphadora Tonks et Kingsley Shakelbock n'étaient pas dans le secret, et ils trouvèrent très alarmant l'état du garçon. Onyx les salua quand Maugrey lui ordonna de le faire, puis il se laissa emmener sans résistance, comme mort de l'intérieur. Une fois au Square Grimmault, QG de l'Ordre, les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas pour Onyx. Tous les jours, il était entraîné pour faire face à Voldemort, enfin c'est ce qui était dit. En réalité, il subissait des Doloris, Crucio, et autres joyeux sorts. Son comportement inquiéta les personnes qui n'étaient pas dans le secret, mais les autres jubilaient de le voir si malléable.

A la rentrée, les entraînements diminuèrent à trois soirs par semaine. Cependant, la plupart des étudiants méprisaient Onyx, l'insultant de « meurtrier ». Les seuls qui notèrent réellement la différence furent les enfants de Mangemorts. Leurs parents leur avaient demandé de surveiller Harry Potter, et ce qu'ils voyaient ne leur plaisaient pas : où était passé la combativité du Survivant ?

Onyx avait fini par développer une tolérance très forte à la douleur, du coup il se permettait de ne parler à personne malgré les ordres de Dumbledore et la douleur en représailles. Le seul point positif de cette histoire était que, du fait de la douleur constante présente en lui, personne ne pouvait entrer dans sa tête : la douleur constituait une barrière mentale infranchissable. Alors Onyx pouvait laisser ses pensées divaguer sans que quiconque sache ce qu'il pensait. Onyx pouvait aussi totalement ignorer les visions qu'il recevait de Voldemort et ne pas en informer Dumbledore.

Pendant toute l'année scolaire, Onyx eu le même comportement. Tous s'étaient lassés, même les professeurs qui ne l'interrogeaient plus en cours. Quand les vacances arrivèrent, Onyx retourna dans son enfer personnel : brimades, faim, soif, coups, viols, encore et encore. Le 31 juillet, il ressentit une grande vague de chaleur il recevait son héritage magique. Onyx sourit faiblement en se disant qu'au moins une chose dans sa vie n'était pas un mensonge : il était bel et bien né un 31 juillet. Ses parents devaient maudire cette date : un coup ils perdaient leur fils, l'autre leur maître. Onyx perdit son sourire en pensant à ses parents : ceux-ci ne devaient pas l'avoir beaucoup cherché. En effet, si lui avait pu découvrir son identité chez les gobelins, eux aussi l'auraient pu. C'était là une raison de plus pour lui de mourir : personne ne l'aimait, personne ne le cherchait, personne ne voulait de lui. Il commença à paniquer quand sa magie augmenta fortement. Les brideurs magiques l'empêchaient de sortir, du coup sa magie commençait à se briser lentement. La seule chose qui avait toujours été de son coté et seulement à lui allait disparaitre. Alors que la douleur devenait insupportable, Onyx se dit qu'enfin la mort se rapprochait.


	2. Chapter 2

Lord Voldemort était en pleine réunion avec ses plus proches Mangemorts quand il sentit une douleur forte par le lien qu'il avait avec Harry Potter. Il avait déjà ressentit sa douleur à plusieurs reprises, mais cette fois cela en devenait vraiment insupportable. Il ordonna le silence et se concentra pour remonter le lien afin de savoir ce qu'il se passait, espérant au passage trouver des réponses à ses questions. Depuis sa renaissance, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se pencher sur le problème Potter, mais il allait le faire maintenant. Cependant, quand il entra dans son esprit, il ressentit toute la douleur d'Onyx. Il se construisit un bouclier et s'enfonça dans le chaos mental qui lui faisait face. Voldemort ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'il voyait : un être de magie pure lui faisait face, menaçant.

« - Qui es-tu et que fais-tu ici ? demanda l'être  
\- Je suis Lord Voldemort, et je viens chercher des renseignements, répondit respectueusement Voldemort  
\- C'est donc toi Voldemort. Tu es en retard, dépêches toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, le pressa l'être »

Et c'est là que Voldemort fut confronté à tous les souvenirs d'Harry Potter, qui se révéla être Onyx Lestrange. Sentant que le jeune homme allait mourir, il retint son esprit avant de revenir dans son propre esprit. Voldemort ouvrit les yeux et se leva d'un bond. Il ordonna à ses plus fidèles suivants de le suivre, et transplana directement au 4 Privet Drive. Il détruisit en un coup de baguette la protection de la maison et courut à l'intérieur, suivi par des Mangemorts stupéfaits. La porte d'entrée vola en éclat sous le coup de sa fureur.

« - Rabastan, Regulus, il y a trois moldus à l'étage que vous allez récupérer et mettre dans les pires cachots que nous ayons. Lucius, Yaxley, McNair, Avery, vous vous occupez de la sécurité et faites attention à l'Ordre qui ne va pas tarder. Les autres, suivez-moi ! »

Voldemort se rua sur la porte sous l'escalier et fit sauter les verrous. La porte était trop petite pour que ceux qui le suivaient voient ce qu'il y avait dans ce placard, mais tous sentirent la rage qui saisie leur maître. D'un coup de baguette, Voldemort explosa un pan du mur et s'agenouilla près de la silhouette prostrée par terre. Il ordonna à Narcissa de donner les premiers soins à la silhouette, et celle-ci fronça les sourcils en découvrant Harry Potter. Cependant, elle obéit sans poser de question. Quand elle signala que le patient pouvait être déplacé, le Lord le pris dans ses bras et ordonna le retour au manoir Malfoy.

Le comportement du Lord étonna fortement tout le monde, surtout quand il courut à travers le manoir, suivi de Narcissa, jusque dans sa chambre où il déposa son fardeau. Alors que Narcissa s'activait pour garder en vie Onyx, tous les Mangemorts du premier cercle purent voir le visage d'Harry Potter.

« - Maître, c'est Potter, haleta McNair  
\- Asseyez vous, ordonna Voldemort, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses ce soir. Narcissa, préviens moi quand je pourrais relâcher son esprit.  
\- Oui, j'ai encore besoin de votre aide pendant un moment, répondit-elle  
\- Pas de soucis, je t'aiderai autant qu'il le faudra. Vous êtes tous au courant du rôle de Potter lors de mon retour à la vie. Quand sa magie m'a atteint pour me rendre mon apparence, j'ai reçu une note me prévenant que Dumbledore connaissait l'existence de mes horcruxes, et de l'identité du traitre parmi nous. Il s'agit de Severus, c'est pourquoi je lui ai ordonné de rester collé au vieux fou. J'ai eu beaucoup à faire, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas pris le temps de me pencher sur l'aide que m'avez apporté Potter. Depuis mon retour, j'ai sentit une connexion entre nos esprits. J'ai tenté de lui envoyé des pièges, mais il n'a jamais répondu. Par contre, je ressens constamment une douleur à travers ce lien. Ce soir, la douleur est devenu intenable et -  
\- Maître ! Je le perds ! Il y a des sorts qui m'empêchent de le soigner, je ne peux les briser et le retenir parmi nous, s'affola Narcissa en coupant la parole du Lord  
\- Maintient le en vie, je vais enlever les sorts ! »

Pendant une heure, Voldemort s'acharna sur les sorts qui opprimaient Onyx, alors que Narcissa le maintenait en vie avec l'aide des autres Mangemorts. Quand Narcissa hurla d'arrêter, le Lord obéit. Elle expliqua que le corps de l'adolescent ne pourrait en supporter plus, mais que tous les sorts empêchant les soins avaient été retirés. Elle allait d'abord le soigner, puis les autres sorts pourraient être brisés. Tous la regardaient ébahis par son attitude, mais le Lord ne dit rien et se contenta de retourner s'asseoir.

« - Je disait donc, que ce soir la douleur a soudainement augmenté. J'ai décidé de voir ce qu'il en était et de me renseigner sur le comportement de Potter. J'ai remonté le lien, et j'ai atterri dans un océan de douleur. Sa propre magie m'a arrêté avant de me donner accès à sa mémoire. »

Voldemort raconta tous les souvenirs qu'il avait vu dans l'ordre : l'enfance d'Harry Potter, son attirance pour les ténèbres, les paroles du Choixpeau, son scepticisme face à Dumbledore, la supercherie quand il avait sauvé un morceau de son âme, la découverte de son identité, sa fuite raté, le début de son enfer, le vide lors de son retour, l'espoir de voir ses parents, la désillusion, et tout ce qu'avait subit Onyx. Il finit par expliquer qu'en recevant son héritage magique, les brideurs magiques avaient commencé à détruire sa magie, ce qui expliquait son état actuellement. Le silence suivit son long discours. Même si Voldemort avait vu tous ces souvenirs en quelques minutes, les raconter avait pris plusieurs heures. Tout le monde essayait d'enregistrer les informations fournies par le Lord, mais tout cela semblait si irréel. Narcissa rappela tout le monde à l'ordre en prévenant que les derniers sorts pouvaient être enlevés. Le Lord se leva et commença le travail. Alors que les sorts se brisaient les uns après les autres, Onyx se mit à hurler malgré tous les calmants que lui donnait Narcissa. Personne ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, les sorts avaient été trop bien préparés : Onyx devait souffrir pour être enfin libéré. Petit à petit, l'apparence factice d'Onyx disparut et tous admirèrent le jeune homme évanoui. Il était magnifique, ayant perdu ses rondeurs d'enfant. Cependant, il était terriblement pâle et maigre. Il ressemblait à un ange déchu, couvert de bandage dans l'immense lit du Lord. Bellatrix tendit sa main tremblante vers son fils et caressa sa joue avec émotion. Elle pleura sans s'en rendre compte, et son mari la rejoint en caressant les cheveux de son fils. Le tableau était très touchant, surtout pour tous les présents qui avaient vu les parents dépérir après le kidnapping de leur fils.

Onyx eut envie de pleurer quand il ressentit de la douleur car cela signifiait qu'il n'était pas mort, donc encore à la merci de Dumbledore. Il reprit le contrôle de ses émotions lentement, notant au passage qu'il était installé sur une surface confortable. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua avec un haussement de sourcil qu'il voyait parfaitement sans lunette. Que se passait-il donc ? Il tourna son regard vers les personnes présentes, et son cœur rata un battement en reconnaissant Narcissa Malfoy et son mari Lucius. Là, il faisait un rêve vraiment étrange. Son incompréhension dut se voir sur son visage puisque Narcissa s'avança à son niveau et lui expliqua la situation. Donc, il avait été récupéré par le Lord et était désormais chez les Malfoy. Onyx se demanda quelle attitude il devait adopter : joie ou crainte ?

« - Pour quand l'exécution d'Harry Potter ? demanda platement Onyx  
\- Pas pour de suite Onyx, sourit Narcissa »

Onyx resta un instant sans bouger. Elle l'avait appelé Onyx, donc Voldemort était au courant de la vérité. Pourquoi, par tous les diables, si la vérité était sue, ses parents n'étaient pas là ? Onyx ferma les yeux de déception. Quand il les rouvrit, le couple Malfoy recula de stupeur : son regard était complètement vide, mort. Onyx ne parla plus, et se laissa faire pour tous les soins. Il ne réagit pas plus quand Voldemort et ses parents entrèrent dans la chambre. Il les regarda à peine avant de s'intéresser au serpent du Lord. Il le fixa sans répondre aux questions des adultes, sans même les entendre. Il avait complètement coupé son esprit à autre chose que ce serpent, ne voyant pas le désespoir des cinq adultes. Onyx se laissa faire quand Voldemort le regarda dans les yeux : il le laissa entrer dans son esprit de douleur, avant de le regarder reculer de douleur. Il eu un sourire en coin quand le serpent siffla de mécontentement face à l'échec de son maître. Ce serpent avait un langage très imagé, et Onyx éclata de rire en l'entendant vitupérer contre lui.

« - Aurait-il perdu l'esprit ? demanda sérieusement Lucius  
\- Explications, exigea Voldemort  
\- Je … Quand il s'est réveillé, il était normal. Il a demandé quand allait mourir Potter, mais je l'ai de suite détrompé. Ensuite, il a fermé les yeux, et après il était comme ça, comme … mort de l'intérieur, expliqua Narcissa  
\- Etrange. Qu'a donc inventé ton esprit Onyx ? demanda le Lord »

Voldemort sursauta en entendant son serpent l'insulter, puis il resta surpris face au rire qui suivit cela. Onyx se foutait de lui avec Nagini, son serpent. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, il répondit à Nagini grossièrement. Onyx rigola encore. Alors, Voldemort s'accroupi à hauteur de lui et lui parla en fourchelangue.

« _\- Onyx, pourquoi cette douleur ? demanda Voldemort  
\- Pourquoi pas Voldemort, Lord, Seigneur des ténèbres ou quelque soit le nom que tu préfères, répondit Onyx  
\- Tu peux m'appeler Tom. Je ne te comprends pas. Tu as enfin retrouvé tes parents, pourquoi n'en profites-tu pas ?_

\- Ne veux-tu pas connaitre tes parents ?, sourit Tom  
\- Veulent-ils seulement l'être ? Si ton fils avait été dans ce lit, l'aurais-tu laissé se réveiller sans être présent ?  
\- Je les ai obligés à aller manger, ils t'ont veillé pendant trois jours sans quitter ton chevet. Je te le promets Onyx ! »

Onyx cligna des yeux et tendit la main vers Voldemort. Quand celui-ci la saisit, il laissa ses larmes couler. Toutes ses barrières tombaient petit à petit, et il voulait tant se raccrocher à cet espoir, à cette promesse …

« - Tu me le promets, hein Tom ? demanda Onyx  
\- Oui. Laisses nous te découvrir et vis ta vie comme tu le veux, nous veillerons sur toi, le rassura Tom. Je ne laisserai plus personne te faire du mal  
\- Un peu plus ou un peu moins, tu sais je ne suis plus à ça près, rigola Onyx  
\- Et si je te présentai tes parents, bien que tu saches déjà qui ils sont depuis longtemps »

Onyx s'autorisa enfin à regarder ses parents. Sa mère était belle, très belle. Brune, élancée, un regard gris perçant, elle était la sang-pure parfaite. Même Azkaban n'avait pas pu détruire sa beauté, bien qu'elle soit un peu maigre. Son père était très massif, tout en muscle. Son regard nuit laissait transparaître toute sa peine, tout comme le fait qu'il serre la main de sa femme fortement. C'est Bellatrix qui brisa l'inspection oculaire d'Onyx en le prenant dans ses bras subitement. Elle le serra contre elle en pleurant. Très vite, Rodolphus vint les rejoindre pour les prendre contre lui, répétant inlassablement que jamais plus personne ne les séparerait. Les retrouvailles étaient très intenses, et seul Tom resta avec eux, le regard rivé dans le sien.

Onyx fut soulagé de ne pas avoir à raconter sa vie, même s'il grimaça en apprenant que Tom connaissait toutes ses pensées les plus intimes, et les tortures qu'il avait subit. Quand Narcissa revint plusieurs heures plus tard, elle retrouva Bellatrix et Rodolphus en train de s'engueuler sur la manière de coiffer Onyx, lequel était en train de glousser avec Nagini sous le regard attentif de Tom.

« - Une tresse ! cria Bellatrix  
\- Non, relâchés ! Contra Rodolphus  
\- Et si vous laissiez Onyx choisir ? demanda Narcissa  
\- Oui, répondirent piteusement les parents  
\- Je n'ai qu'à faire un mélange des deux ? Comme ça, vous serez tous les deux contents, proposa Onyx  
\- Excellente idée, approuvèrent ses parents  
\- Bien, maintenant que le problème capillaire est réglé, je voudrais m'entretenir avec toi concernant ta santé Onyx. Il y avait beaucoup de sorts qui ont fait des dégâts, sans parler du reste. Malheureusement, tu vas garder des séquelles …  
\- Expliques tout, ordonna Tom  
\- Bien … Ta colonne vertébrale a été touchée, tu auras donc du mal à marcher. Pas de panique, avec de l'exercice tu seras vite sur pied. Par contre, tu garderas une certaine faiblesse dans les jambes certains jours quand tu seras fatigué. Ensuite, je ne peux rien faire pour les cicatrices sur ton corps puisqu'elles n'ont pas été causées par la magie. Tu va devoir faire attention à partir de maintenant, comme tes terminaisons nerveuses sont trop abîmées, tu ne ressentiras plus la douleur physique. Je ne suis pas sure concernant la douleur mentale, mais quoiqu'il en soit fais attention car ton corps ne se manifesteras que quand il sera trop tard. Maintenant, le plus important. Quand tu as reçu ton héritage magique, ta magie s'est rebellée contre les brideurs et elle s'est … Elle a commencé à se briser. Heureusement, le maitre a fait sauter les brideurs rapidement. Cependant, il y a quelques fêlures sur ton noyau magique. Tu ne risque rien, et ta magie non plus. Seulement, tu risque d'avoir des explosions de magie comme celles des enfants, en bien plus puissant. Ce n'est rien de grave, mais cela arrivera en fonction de ton humeur sans que tu ne puisses le contrôler.  
\- Je vois. Un quelconque traitement médical pour arranger cela ? demanda calmement Onyx alors que ses parents paniquaient  
\- Pour l'instant, on va te remplumer : potions revigorante, fortifiante, nourrissante, et plein d'autres. Tous les matins, tu prendras un bain avec des huiles pour soulager tes muscles et tes terminaisons nerveuses. Tous les soirs, tu vas avoir droit à un massage thérapeutique. Potion de sommeil-sans-rêve le temps que tu te remettes. Et bien sur, quand tu auras repris des forces, tu commenceras la rééducation pour marcher. C'est tout je pense. Ah non, tu pourrais apprendre l'occlumentie pour pouvoir gérer tes émotions, ce qui réduira les risques d'explosion magique.  
\- Merci beaucoup Narcissa, dit Onyx, ce n'est pas si catastrophique. N'est-ce pas ?  
\- C'est déjà bien trop. Je m'occuperai de l'occlumentie si tu le désire, proposa Tom  
\- Bien sur, la question ne se pose pas. Maman, Papa, vous allez bien ?  
\- Je vais les massacrer, les tuer, les écrabouiller, les écarteler, les scalper, les … marmonna Rodolphus  
\- On réfléchit juste à notre vengeance prochaine mon ange, ce n'est rien, sourit sadiquement Bellatrix »

Débuta alors une certaine routine pour Onyx. Le matin il se réveillait avec Nagini dans son lit, puis son père l'aidait à se laver. Ensuite, il passait la matinée avec ses parents et mangeait avec eux. L'après midi, Narcissa venait et ses parents partaient travailler pour Tom. En fin d'après midi, Narcissa le massait, puis il dinait avec ses parents. Après le repas, Tom venait et ils parlaient tous les deux de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de fatigue. Il passa un mois ainsi, et s'ajouta ensuite la rééducation l'après midi avec Narcissa. Onyx progressa rapidement, à la plus grande joie de ses parents. Désormais, il pouvait se déplacer dans le manoir, mais jamais seul. Il retrouva un peu d'indépendance après avoir eu une énorme explosion magique qui avait dévasté l'aile est du manoir, ses parents refusant qu'il se promène seul. Le problème avait été réglé par Tom qui avait proposé que Nagini l'accompagne. Suite à cela, les cours d'occlumentie avaient commencés, et étonnement Tom se montrait très pédagogue et patient avec lui.


	3. Chapter 3

Un matin près d'un an plus tard, Onyx se réveilla comme à son habitude. Il se lava, pris une collation, et sortit dans le manoir avec Nagini. Alors qu'il déambulait dans les couloirs de l'immense manoir, il sentit sa magie s'emballer. Il prévint de suite Nagini, saisit sa baguette et continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Alors qu'il faisait semblant de s'appuyer contre un mur, un sort fusa droit sur lui. Onyx esquiva et riposta rapidement. Il entraina son attaquant dans les couloirs puis entra dans une pièce. Severus Snape, car il était l'attaquant, déboula dans une salle remplie de Mangemorts très mécontents. Il resta figé un instant et tenta de paraitre naturel, jusqu'à ce que Nagini s'enroule autour de lui et commence à l'étrangler.

« - Mon chaton, que se passe-t-il donc ? demanda Bellatrix  
\- Maman, ne m'appelles pas ainsi, grommela Onyx  
\- Je trouve que cela te va très bien, commenta Rodolphus  
\- Chaton, tu m'expliques ? demanda Tom  
\- Même le maitre t'appelle ainsi, c'est un signe, jubila Bellatrix  
\- Je suis damné … Quoi qu'il en soit, je me promenais quand j'ai senti que j'étais suivi, alors j'ai décidé de piégé mon attaquant. Je suis entré dans une salle au hasard, et voilà le résultat, expliqua calmement Onyx  
\- Tu n'as rien Onyx ? S'inquiéta Lucius  
\- Tout va bien oncle Lucius, je n'ai rien, je sais me défendre merci. Mais, je ne suis pas sur que lui aille bien, répondit-il en montrant Snape en train d'étouffer  
\- Il est temps de te montrer ma gratitude Severus, pour avoir si bien veillé sur mon fils, gronda Rodolphus  
\- Silence, ordonna Tom, tu veux assister à ça Chaton ?  
\- Plutôt deux fois qu'une, ricana Onyx  
\- Bien, il est temps de punir le traitre comme il se doit, chacun aura sa part, déclara Tom »

Dumbledore, depuis la disparition d'Harry Potter et sa famille le 31 aout, était intenable. Son arme n'était plus et Voldemort était de plus en plus actif. De plus, Severus ne lui apportait plus aucun renseignement utile, étant consigné à le surveiller. Ironique, vraiment. Pendant une année entière, il avait tenté de retrouvé ce garnement, sans succès. Il avait finit par conclure à sa mort, les sorts placé sur lui n'étant plus actifs. Allez expliquer cela à la communauté sorcière vous ! Dumbledore avait eu du mal à les convaincre qu'Harry Potter n'était plus leur sauveur, mais qu'une nouvelle prophétie désignait Neville Longdubas à la place. Encore une autre prophétie bidon avalée par le peuple, encore une autre victoire pour lui. Mais là, Dumbledore se demandait où ses plans avaient pu foirer. Le matin même, il avait envoyé Severus espionner chez Voldemort, espérant récupérer des informations croustillantes. Et là, en plein dîner du soir, son corps était apparu dans la grande salle, choquant tous les élèves et les professeurs. Dumbledore avait peur, surtout face au texte gravé dans le torse de son feu espion : « _La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, mais pas la traitrise. LV._ ». Alors que l'infirmière de l'école faisait léviter le corps de Séverus, elle fronça les sourcils en le retournant. Dans son dos se trouvait un autre message : « _Ma vengeance sera glaciale. OL, ex-HP._ ». Le visage de Dumbledore devint extrêmement blême, alors qu'il prenait conscience du message.

Onyx était assis au pied du trône de Tom, et rigolait à en perdre haleine alors que Lucius lisait la lettre de son fils racontant la réaction de Dumbledore lors de l'apparition du corps de Snape. Il leva un regard brillant vers Tom, fier de son plan. Tom, quant à lui, souriait doucement en entendant rire Onyx. Celui-ci avait eu une idée brillante en proposant d'envoyer le corps de Snape à Dumbledore comme avertissement. Leurs petits mots avaient fait leur effet. Tom avait du mettre au courant tous ses Mangemorts de l'identité d'Onyx et des grandes lignes de son passé. Ceux-ci étaient habitué à la présence du jeune homme qui, toujours accompagné de Nagini, déambulait tranquillement dans tout le manoir, venant même assister à quelques réunions. Ils savaient qu'il s'appelait Onyx, mais pas plus. Beaucoup furent choqués, et tous décidèrent de surveiller le jeune homme à son grand déplaisir.

Tom ricana en voyant le regard de son chaton, oui Son chaton. A tous les coups, il allait lui demander un truc impossible, et il finirait par accepter …

« - Tooooom ? demanda innocemment Onyx  
\- Que veux-tu cette fois ci ? Je te préviens, il est hors de question que je rachète un dragon. Le dernier a détruit le jardin de Lucius, ricana Tom  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, c'est juste que tu as oublié de le nourrir. Forcément les jolis paons albinos l'ont fait saliver !  
\- Parce que c'est de ma faute ? Tu es incroyable, s'étonna Tom  
\- D'ailleurs mes jolis paons sont toujours traumatisés, ils ont peur d'un simple lézard maintenant, s'indigna Lucius en faisant rire toutes les personnes présentes  
\- Tu es tellement mélodramatique oncle Lucius, soupira faussement Onyx  
\- Sinon, que voulais-tu me demander chaton ? rappela Tom  
\- Rien d'important, je t'assure. Je voudrais juste me faire connaitre au monde magique comme chef des familles Black, Lestrange, Potter et Peverell »

Un grand silence se fit entendre dans la salle, et tous regardaient avec effarement le jeune homme. Tom soupira en secouant la tête. Pourquoi Onyx s'acharnait à rendre sa vie impossible ? Bon, s'il était honnête, il aurait admis avoir déjà pensé à cela. Ce serait un atout indéniable, surtout considérant sa bouille d'ange qui allait lui attirer la sympathie de tout le peuple.

« - Et si tu me disais tes motivations ? Soupira Tom  
\- Sérieusement ? Tu vas me dire que tu n'as jamais songé à l'avantage que cela nous donneras ? demanda Onyx  
\- Tu pourrais juste nommer des représentants, proposa Tom  
\- Tom, je suis conscient que, même sans tous mes titres, je suis un atout à moi seul avec mon physique. Qui s'attaquerait à la petite chose mignonne et sans défense que je parais être? Quand Dumbledore va s'opposer à moi au Magenmagot, les journaux vont en faire gorge chaude. Il suffira d'orienter une personne pour que toute la vérité éclate.  
\- Tes parents vont hurler au meurtre, tu en as conscience ? Abdiqua Tom  
\- Bien sur, c'est pourquoi il me fallait ton appui, chose faite. Bien, je te laisse me choisir les deux gardes que mes parents vont imposer ! »

Onyx partit en sautillant avec Nagini sur les épaules, laissant un Voldemort hilare et des Mangemorts choqués mais admiratifs. Cependant, Tom n'avait pas eu tord. Quand il soumit l'idée d'Onyx pendant le repas, auquel étrangement beaucoup de Mangemorts étaient présents, Bellatrix hurla au meurtre et Rodolphus refusa en bloc. Ce n'est qu'au dessert que les parents imposèrent deux gardes sous le regard brillant de malice d'Onyx. Il avait ce qu'il voulait, au prix qu'il voulait. Enfin il allait entrer en scène ! Il lui fallait d'abord régler un petit souci.

« - Maman, je t'aime tu sais ? Toi aussi papa je t'aime, tu le sais hein ? demanda Onyx  
\- Nous aussi on t'aime chaton, sourit Bellatrix  
\- Bien, parce que ce que je vais vous dire ne va pas vous plaire. Du tout.  
\- Vas-y, nous sommes prêts, annonça Rodolphus après un silence de quelques minutes  
\- Pour que tout marche parfaitement, je dois m'émanciper. Non, ne criez pas ! Je veux contrer Dumbledore qui va, sans aucun doute, avancer que j'ai besoin d'un tuteur digne de ce nom puisque, pour l'instant je n'en ai pas légalement. Vous êtes des Mangemorts reconnus, donc inapte pour ce rôle. Et je refuse d'accepter quelqu'un d'autre que vous, débita rapidement Onyx  
\- Mais … C'est vraiment le seul moyen ? demanda faiblement Bellatrix  
\- Oui maman, j'ai épluché tous les livres de droits de la bibliothèque du manoir, et c'est la seule solution, confirma Onyx  
\- Tu y penses depuis un moment hein ? Je comprends, et je te soutiens fils, accepta Rodolphus  
\- Depuis un certain temps en effet, acquiesça Onyx, et le moment propice à notre vengeance est arrivé. Si cela peut vous rassurer, je vais reprendre les entrainements au combat avec vous.  
\- Comme si nous allions t'apprendre plus que le maitre, nous te faisons confiance chaton, déclara Bellatrix »

Deux jours plus tard, Onyx se présenta au ministère avec Lucius Malfoy, Théophile Notts, Patrick Parkinson, et Pearl Zabini. Finalement, il avait eu quatre gardes pour la journée, mais il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Ils entrèrent majestueusement, et allèrent se placer à leur place au Magenmagot. Tous les regards se fixèrent sur Onyx qui les ignora royalement.

« - Tu t'es perdu mon enfant ? Viens, je vais te ramenez à tes parents, déclara une horrible femme  
\- Je ne suis pas perdu madame, répondit froidement Onyx  
\- Quel impoli ! Qui es-tu pour t'adresser ainsi à moi, la sous-secrétaire d'Etat ? Rugit la femme  
\- Commencez par vous présenter, ensuite je vous rendrez la politesse. C'est ainsi que fonctionne le code de conduite des bonnes familles. Peut-être n'en avez-vous pas connaissance ? S'enquit faussement Onyx  
\- Je suis Dolorès Ombrage et j'exige ton nom petit effronté !  
\- Onyx Acturus Lestrange, chef des nobles familles Black, Lestrange, Potter et Peverell.  
\- Que tu es drôle petit ! Arrêtes de mentir et rentres chez toi, insista Ombrage  
\- Miss Ombrage, intervient Lucius, je vous prie de montrer le respect qu'il se doit au Lord Black-Lestrange-Potter-Peverell. Nos lois sont très claires, tant que mon neveu ne vous en donnera pas l'autorisation, vous devez le traiter avec tout le respect qui lui est du.  
\- Mais … C'est impossible ! Nous aurions su si un tel pion, euh enfant avait existé ! s'écria Ombrage  
\- En effet, si vous aviez fait votre travail en vérifiant régulièrement le registre des lords, vous l'auriez su, trancha froidement Théophile Notts  
\- Maintenant, veuillez cesser de hurler dans nos pauvres oreilles, je suis une femme fragile et raffinée moi, ajouta Pearl Zabini »

Onyx avait fait pencher la balance des pouvoirs du Magenmagot à lui seul, détenant 4 voix. Le fait qu'il reste très calme et poli lui attira la sympathie de beaucoup de monde. Cependant, tous restèrent assez choqués de l'attitude de Dumbledore à son égard : agressif, malpoli, presque dédaigneux. D'ailleurs, Amélia Bones du le rappeler à l'ordre plusieurs fois, et il finit par écoper d'une amende pour mauvaise conduite envers un Lord. Onyx n'en montrait rien, mais il jubilait intérieurement. Quand il sortit, il demanda avec une voix brisée à Pearl Zabini pourquoi Dumbledore ne l'aimait pas et était si méchant avec lui ? Celle-ci se retint de rire et le réconforta, le tout devant les journalistes avides. Le lendemain, tous les journaux d'Angleterre parlaient de l'incident, une grande photo d'Onyx au visage bouleversé interrogeant Pearl faisant la plupart des unes. La matinée au manoir fut très joyeuse, contrairement à ce qu'il se passait dans un château en Ecosse.

Dumbledore rageait littéralement. Ce petit merdeux avait osé prendre place au Magenmagot ! Le pire était qu'il était impossible de reconnaitre celui qu'il était l'année précédente : il était totalement imperturbable, courtois, … Il avait réussit à le faire sortir de ses gonds. En cent années de carrières, il avait eu pour la première fois une amende pour mauvaise conduite, et cela à cause d'un sale gosse ! Alors que Dumbledore écrasait violemment ses céréales dans son bol, les hiboux livrèrent leur courrier habituel dans la grande salle de Poudlard. Dumbledore saisit le journal et resta figé. En première page, une photo du garnement visiblement bouleversé était en dessous du titre choc : « _Dumbledore tourmente un jeune Lord : sa vrai nature ou un effet de son vieil âge ?_ ». Il entendit à peine le brouhaha des élèves qui commentait leur lecture, ne réussissant pas à comprendre par quel moyen cela avait pu arriver. Quand il releva la tête, il vit que tous les élèves l'observaient en chuchotant et ricanant pour les Serpentards. Il devait absolument reprendre le contrôle de la situation, et un magnifique plan venait de naitre dans son esprit !

Deux jours plus tard, Onyx reçu une convocation à une audience spéciale du Magenmagot. Il se dépêcha de s'habiller et rejoignit les autres lords siégeant. Quand il arriva dans la salle, les journalistes le mitraillèrent et il leur fit un signe joyeux.

« - Lord Black-Lestrange-Potter-Peverell, vous ne pouvez pas siéger avec nous aujourd'hui puisque la motion vous concerne, le stoppa Amélia Bones  
\- Pardon ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas au courant ? demanda Onyx  
\- Albus devait vous mettre au courant, puisque c'est lui qui a réunit cette audience spéciale. Je vais lui en toucher deux mots, c'est inadmissible ! Quoiqu'il en soit, nous allons commencer, veuillez prendre place là »

Onyx alla s'assoir à la place indiquée par Amélia Bones, un air perplexe au visage que les journalistes immortalisèrent.

« - Nous sommes réunit aujourd'hui à la demande d'Albus Dumbledore pour une audience publique concernant les représentants légaux d'Onyx Black Lestrange Potter Peverell. Avant de commencer, je tiens à signaler qu'Albus n'a pas notifié le concerné, ainsi le Lord Balck-Lestrange-Potter-Peverell n'en savait rien, dit Amélia Bones  
\- Ai-je vraiment oublié ? Je m'en excuse platement, sourit Dumbledore  
\- C'est noté. La parole à vous Albus, débuta Amélia Bones  
\- Je me suis rendu compte que notre jeune ami n'a aucun tuteur. Ses parents, Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange, sont des Mangemorts reconnus en fuite. Concernant sa famille, j'ai pu constater que personne n'a pris le soin de prendre Onyx sous sa garde. Il est impensable qu'un enfant doive supporter une telle charge, en qualité de lord, sans aucune supervision. Je me propose donc au titre de gardien, jusqu'à ce que les personnes ici présentes estiment qu'Onyx soit devenu apte à gérer ses titres seul.  
\- Nous vous avons entendu Albus. Onyx, la parole est à vous si vous le désirez, dit Amélia Bones  
\- Merci Lady Bones. Pourrais-t-on m'apporter le registre de la majorité, ainsi que celui des émancipations s'il vous plait ? Je vais vous demander, lady Bones, de consulter ses ouvrages et de lire ce qui est mentionné à mon nom. Ainsi, personne ne pourra m'accuser de quoique ce soit, d'autant plus que je n'étais pas au courant de cette perte de temps. Vous allez rapidement découvrir, lords et ladies siégeant, que je suis émancipé financièrement depuis mes treize ans, et politiquement depuis quelques semaines. C'est pourquoi je suis venu prendre ma place en tant que chef de famille. Ne devons-nous pas vérifier tout cela normalement avant de convoquer une telle assemblée exceptionnelle ? Lady Bones, veuillez faire part de ce qui est inscrit dans les registres je vous prie.  
\- Je … Oui. Il est clairement écrit que vous êtes émancipé, et qu'aucune forme de tutorat ou de gardiennage ne pourra vous être imposée. Oh mon dieu … Vous êtes présentement, de par ce document signé par le ministère, dans le droit de réclamer réparation à ceux qui tenteront de vous soumettre à votre contrôle, considérant le pouvoir politique et la fortune que vous possédez.  
\- Merci Lady Bones, je vous ai dis tout ce qu'il y avait à dire, conclut Onyx  
\- Albus ! C'est totalement inadmissible, gronda Amélia. Onyx, désirez vous demander réparation ? demanda-telle plus calmement  
\- Je … Pas vraiment, mais j'aimerai savoir pourquoi monsieur Dumbledore s'acharne ainsi sur moi. Vous ai-je fais quelque chose ? Vous ai-je offensé ? Je peux comprendre que vous ne m'appréciez pas, mais faites attention à vos actions. Certains aurez pu interpréter votre demande aujourd'hui comme un moyen détourné de récupéré ma puissance, même si je pense que vous avez pensé à mon bien être avant tout, dit aimablement Onyx. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne forcerais jamais quelqu'un ainsi, alors qu'il est clair que monsieur Dumbledore n'avait pas connaissance de ma situation. En avons-nous fini, je me sens un peu faible ?  
\- Bien sur, bien sur. La séance est levée ! »

Onyx passa sa main sur son visage et se reposa lourdement sur Lucius quand il se plaça à ses cotés. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et fit tout pour avoir un air misérable. Tout marcha parfaitement à en croire les regards noirs que reçu le vieux fou. Au bout d'un moment, Onyx signala à ses accompagnateurs qu'il était remis et ils sortirent ensemble du ministère pour être assaillis par les journalistes. Onyx demanda d'une voix faible s'ils pouvaient le laisser rentrer chez lui, et tous s'inclinèrent face à la fatigue évidente du jeune homme. Les journalistes s'écartèrent en silence, et seul un malheureux tenta une approche : il fut vite maîtrisé et bâillonné par ses voisins. Le charme d'Onyx fonctionnait parfaitement, même un peu trop songea-t-il en voyant l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Lucius.

Quand ils rentrèrent au manoir, Onyx s'allongea sur un canapé avec Nagini, à coté du trône de Tom. Pendant que Lucius faisait son rapport, Onyx se laissa aller silencieusement à un fou rire monstre. Sa mère se précipita sur lui, croyant qu'il pleurait et resta bête en le voyant rire. Il finit par la rassurer, une demi heure plus tard quand il fut calmé. Il n'osa pas lui avoué que ses jambes avaient failli le lâcher, d'où le prétexte du léger malaise. Cependant, il vit que Tom ne se contenterait pas de son récit édulcoré.


	4. Note

Salut mes chers lecteurs/lectrices !

Je travaille sur cette histoire depuis des lustres, vraiment ! Et je suis complètement bloquée. Impossible de trouver une suite appropriée qui me plaise ... Le syndrome de la page blanche a finalement vaincu cette bataille, malheureusement.

Je suis donc dans le regret de vous annoncer que cette histoire s'arrête là. Si l'un d'entre vous (ou l'une ...) souhaite reprendre là où je me suis arrêtée, pas de problème ! Envoyez-moi un MP et je vous transmettrai le texte en intégral. Pareil si quelqu'un souhaite imiter et/ou s'inspirer de mon histoire, cela ne me pose aucun soucis.

Je m'excuse encore car je déteste laisser une histoire ainsi ...

A bientôt !

* * *

\- _dmarti17_


End file.
